The power consumption of the various components within a computing system has become an area of heightened innovation not only for green energy reasons but also for enhanced efficiency of battery powered devices. In particular, system memory is a traditionally power hungry component of a computing system. As such, system designers are desiring more sophisticated ways of controlling the power consumption of the system memory and/or its various components.